Entangled Wings (Dark Pit x Pit)
by Pit Icarus
Summary: I gently dipped Pit into the Rewind Spring, smiling softly as his wings reverted to their beautiful white and gentle look. My blood ran cold when Pit didn't wake up. "Palutena..you said this would fix him." I muttered gently, I looked up at the sky and held his limp body in my arms. "Why isn't he waking up!"
1. Note

Hey readers! Let's start with this, there will be NO sexual intercourse whatsoever within this fanfiction. Secondly, Dark Pit will be referred to as Dark Pit, Kuro, and Pitto. Pit will be referred to as Pit and occasionally Pitty-Pat. Please do not get the two confused. I do apologize if any of my facts or wrong or altered, some may be for the sake of the story lines but some may be actual mistakes. The story will be in multiple point-of-views and may feature spoilers from the game. Lastly, I am a teen with honors courses and my schedule is busy. So there will be points where I am slow on uploading. I apologize in advance. Now, to the story!


	2. Chapter One: Charred Wings

**(Dark Pit's POV)**

At Pit's final blow, Chaos Kin blew up. I smiled as he cheered, finally relieved to have saved his oh-so-important Goddess. Palutena's soul flew, free of the Chaos Kin's grasp, and easily returned into her petrified body. She seemed okay as she gasped, struggling for breath. "Pit...!" Her first words were his name. I rose a finger, my mouth opening to speak. I was about to congratulate Pit when his attention averted to Palutena. "I'm so relieved you're okay!" I sighed, my smile fading. I should have known, all he cares about is her. Not even his own..whatever I am to him. I glanced at the remains of the Chaos Kin before turning my back to the reunited pair. As I walked away, I heard a small noise and before I knew it..I was toppling off the side of the platform.

I screamed as I spiraled, the platform becoming smaller as the Chaos Kin attacked me. I couldn't fly, my wings were trapped. I was a goner, or so I thought. I noticed the angel jumping off the platform toward me and my eyes widened. _Oh no.._ He had only used the power of flight moments ago, using it now will- "No! Stop! If we don't help him right now, we won't have another chance! I'm begging you, Viridi! Let me fly! NOW!" I heard him and seconds later, he let out a cry of pain. His wings, those beautiful white wings, were now a flaming mass as he hurtled towards me. As he got closer, I held my hand out. As rude as I was to him, he was risking his life to save _me._ "Help me!" I yelled in a panic, I was afraid.

Afraid to die.

He grabbed my hand, our knuckles white as he clenched our palms tighter together. "I've got you.." He said softly, his blue orbs shiny with tears. He was in pain, I felt horrible. The Chaos Kin released me then and Pit's eyes fluttered closed, he fell against my chest and I held him as he dropped down the Chaos Vortex. "I'm getting you out of there!" Viridi yelled as she flashed us out. Before Viridi saved us, I swear..just for a second..Pit's fingers intertwined with mines.

I awoke with a groan, pain coursing through me. I had been burned, most likely from Pit's wings. _His wings, Pit!_ We were in Skyworld now as I sat up, looking around quickly. Palutena appeared beside me. "How's Pit?" I asked weakly before finally seeing it, his limp body on the ground. I held back emotion but my face showed shock. "Pit— Pit's in bad shape…" Viridi's voice echoed and my heart skipped a beat. His wings..were burned to a crisp. Blood dripped from the useless stems and Pit made no movement. _Is he breathing? Damn it, Pit. You better not have died for me! You idiot!_ "He can't fly..he's barely breathing.." Viridi said, her voice cracking. Was she...sad? Palutena walked over, putting his head in her lap and petting his head. I couldn't hold it in, I stood and ran over, looking at my double. He was burned badly, all over his body. I dropped to my knees, looking at Palutena. She gave me a nod before I laid my head on his chest, listening for the expected slow..struggling beats. What I heard surprised me, however. He was strong, he was fighting. His heart pounded fiercely and I sat up, a small smile on my face. "He'll be okay..we'll help him, right?" _We have to..I can't be without him. I..oh Pit.._


	3. Chapter Two: Wake Up

**(Pit's POV)**

_Kuro...are you okay? I miss you..I wanna see you. Help me..I don't feel well unless you're near me..._

_Pittoo..I'm gonna-_

**(Dark Pit's POV)**

Palutena had directed me to Pit's room last night, telling to rest up before I went out to help Pit. He'd hang on until then. The issue was I couldn't sleep. I stared at the unconscious boy, whispering to him. "Hey Pit, I got you something.." I grabbed Pit's hand and placed a small gem in his hand. "It's yours..it fell off when I kicked you in the stomach that first time." I cringed, remembering.

I had despised Pit then, but as time went on I began to admire him. He fought with passion and happiness, even though he was constantly being shot at. He couldn't fly, yet he always beat his foe..even me. I had feelings for the angel, that's for sure. Soon it was morning, and Pit seemed paler than before. I gulped, worried about him as I charged out of the room. I had to help him, and I had to do it _now. _I ran out of the palace, my wings sparkling as I took off into the sky. "I'm outta here!" I had Pit's weapons, I figured they'd help. I then heard Lady Palutena's voice ring around me. _Why the hell do I have to do all the work while you sit at home and watch? Answer me that GODDESS!_ "Pit is still unconscious. With his wings burned up, he can't last much longer. But I thought of a way to save him." She said suddenly and I rolled my eyes. I already knew that he was still out..but I needed to help him. I was excited to know she had a plan, but spat out a reply instead. "Of course you did." I shot at enemies, Pit on my mind the entire time. _Why am I doing this? All he is to me is a damn copy..right? _" We both owe Pit. You know that. Think of the sacrifices he made to save the both of us." I thought for a second, nodding with a sigh. _And there's that...and the fact that I..care about him.. _"...All right. Then what's the next step?"

After a long while of flying, fighting, and pointless dialogue between the Goddesses and Hades..we finally made it to our destination. My heart pounded in my chest, a small smile forming on my face as I landed. "Hold on Pit..just a second more.." I walked over towards the spring, admiring it when a sharp pain shot through me. I gasped, falling on one knee. As I looked up, I growled at the sight before me. _Pandora._ " YOU can thank Dark Pit for bringing me to the Rewind Spring. He was a rebellious servant, though it seems he still served my purposes in the end. But that little parasite DID steal my powers. And for that, he must pay!" She screamed as I stood, I instantly shot at her. _I don't have TIME for this! Pit isn't gonna last much longer! _I tried to make it quick, shooting at her obvious weak points. I flapped my wings, ready to jump into the sky and take her down. What happened next made my blood run cold. "I..can't fly.." I mumbled, looking up at the fiery beast. "Pandora's leftover power was what enabled Pittoo to fly." The Goddess said aloud and I let out a growl. "He basically had her remains living in his wings. Gross. But standing too close to the Rewind Spring seems to have revived her." Viridi commented, making me understand. With her back, I could no longer fly on my own.. "Your freeloading days are over!" She screeched and I got into my battle stance. "Really. The whole flying thing worked out pretty well for me. I might just defeat you again and steal your power back!" I ran at her and she smiled. "I HIGHLY doubt that." I easily hit her, even while restricted to the ground. I must have hurt her at some point because she screamed. "Irritating little pest! Time to exterminate you!" Pandora then jumped into the Rewind Spring. The spring glowed and a few souls followed into the mysterious depth of water. Pandora emerged out of the water of the spring and I gaped at her new form. There she stood, now a beautiful blue haired girl. For some reason, I knew what she was now. Amazon Pandora.

She didn't wear very much clothing, that was for sure. The comment Hades made caught my ear. " If the Rewind Spring did this to Pandora, I shudder to think of its effect on Pitty! No one wants to see him in that outfit. I'd better destroy the spring." At first, I blushed as I imagined it, I then shook my head, growling. _Pit, I need to save PIT! _"Come on, Pittoo! Get rid of Pandora for good!" Viridi yelled. I used my weak point reticle and smiled. "Oh, don't you worry." I shot a charged blast at her, sending her back. I had defeated her, just like that. Palutena flashed Pit beside me. I ran over to him, sighing that he was alright. I carried him over towards the water, gently placing him on the ground. He was in a sitting position, his soft face in front of mines. I couldn't help but examine my poor angel. His hair was tussled and dirty and his tunic was ripped, exposing his charred chest. "You'll be okay now.."

I gently dipped Pit into the Rewind Spring, smiling softly as his wings reverted to their beautiful white and gentle look. My blood ran cold when Pit didn't wake up. "Palutena..you said this would fix him." I muttered gently, I looked up at the sky and held his limp body in my arms. "Why isn't he waking up?!"


	4. Chapter Three: Pit's Awakening

**(Dark Pit's POV)**

It had been a couple days since dipping Pit in the Rewind Spring. He looked a lot better, yet he never woke. I wasn't allowed to see him since then, Palutena would not allow it. Viridi and I often snuck in during the night to visit him. Every time, his tranquil face would show a hint of emotion. It was as if he could hear us, or at least sense us.

One night, I told Viridi how I felt about Pit and she laughed. "I already knew, you idiot. You made it pretty obvious." I blushed and looked at the angel, stroking his hair. "Yeah, well..I want to help him. Hades is just getting stronger as Pit lays here and I..I can't stand to see him this way." I thought about the usually cheerful boy. He found joy in action and fighting for what's right. I then cleared my throat, seeing Viridi smile at my words. "A-and we have to save the humans as well." I said in a tough manner. She giggled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah tough boy." She stood. "Let's go, Pit needs rest." I then frowned, touching his face.

"Hey..wait.." A black substance was on his cheek and it trailed to the corner of his mouth. "This..this is what pulled me down. The Chaos Kin's ashes.." As I figured it out, Pit's body lurched. A vision appeared in my mind, the Chaos Kin was inside his body. Devouring him from the inside, eating away at his heart. That's why he wouldn't wake up, it was constricting his heart..but he kept it beating.

"Viridi, I need-" Pit's body lurched again before his back arched and he screamed. "Viridi, get Palutena!" I yelled. She ran and I grabbed the angel's hand. He was burning up and tears ran down his closed eyes._ Get OUT of him!_ I couldn't take seeing him this way. I hoped that my vision was right as I suddenly pounded on his chest. I did it multiple times, over his slowing heart. His screams began to die. "Pit, don't you dare." I said as I forcefully hit him one last time. The black residue launched out of his mouth as he yelled out.

Palutena arrived just in time to catch it in a container as Pit fell back on the table. He let out a soft whine and I sighed. "You're alright.." I whispered. "Pittoo..Viridi..Lady Pal..Palu.." He moaned as Viridi came over and touched his head. "Rest..you need it..Kuro saved you." The angel looked at me, his eyes glistening with tears. "Thanks..Kuro." I smirked, he hadn't called me that dumb nickname. He held up his fist weakly and I fist-pounded him. "No problem, just don't expect me to do it every time you almost die." He smiled tiredly. "Alright.." I gently looked at him. "Now go to sleep before I make you, you have to beat Hades's ass tomorrow." I then walked out of the room, eager to hold in the blush forming on my face.

"Wait.." Palutena grabbed my arm and I let out a soft growl. "Hey, watch it-" She let go and sighed. "I want you to stay here, and watch Pit." I didn't want her to know that I loved the idea. I scoffed, crossing my arms. "And why the hell would I do that? What's in it for me?" I asked, my red eyes on hers. She bit her lip before he hands began to glow. She frowned and her bow suddenly formed in her hands. "My bow..you can use it to find Pandora's spirit..and extract her powers once more." She sighed, I knew she loved the weapon but she cared for Pit's safety even more. "All you have to do is watch over him tonight and during his battle tomorrow..that's all I ask.." She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. I sighed then, pushing the bow away. "I'll do it with no reward."_ Pit living was all I wanted. _I began to walk back in the room, turning to see her smile. "Oh, calm down. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for my own benefit." I turned and then she chimed in. "And how does helping him benefit _you_? I froze, my mind trying to make up an answer. "I..I get to defeat Hades..I need Pit to do that. That's all.." I quickly rushed into the room, pushed Viridi out, and closed the door with a heavy sigh. "That..was horrible lying." I growled at myself.

I looked up at the boy. He breathed heavily, his eyes closed and his head gently laying on the bed. The hospital bed looked comfortable so I sat beside him, as I did he spoke. "Heh.." I looked down at him, a scowl on my face. He, however, had a smile plastered on his. "What?" I spat, his blue eyes meeting mines. "You care..you act like you hate me..but you care, just a little." He weakly touched my hand. I looked down at our hands before looking back at him. "You know..I don't try to annoy you. I just like your smile. It makes me happy, I don't know why...I thought my cheerfulness would rub off and-" He paused as I sighed, squeezing his hand gently.

"Look. I don't hate you, but you'll always be my enemy. I'll help you out for now but afterwards..you're on your own." I looked away. "I-I don't have time to deal with children." The room grew silent, all I could hear was my rapid heart. I didn't mean any of it but I wanted him to know that after our battle, I would be leaving.

The silence grew before he laughed. "Alright Kuro, just do me a favor and sleep here tonight. Okay?" He sounded so adorable, his voice soft. His hand left mines and I felt cold. I slowly turned to see him fall asleep almost instantly. His breathing became even and I sighed. "Dammit..why do you have to be so..adorable?" I touched his warm cheek before laying down and staring at his gentle face. I didn't even notice everything growing dark around me as I entered dreamland.

_"Kuro! Kuro, help!" I ran down the hall, panting. I needed to save him. Pit, he needed me. "K-kuro!" I turned to see him, the Chaos Kin was restricting him. The poor angel was screaming, blood trailing down his body as he was squeezed. I ran at him, only to crash into glass. It was a fake. I ran around more, crashing into more fake Pit's. Tears ran down my face as I noticed his screams dying. "K-kuro..help.." I shook my head. "Hold on!" I finally had found him. He was pale and weak. "Kuro, I-" He was dropped just as I got closer. The bloody angel dropped to the ground, unmoving. I kneeled in his blood, touching his face. "Pit! Wake up! Pit, don't die you idiot! Not again! You can't leave!" He smiled a bit, his eyes barely opening. "I..I love you Kuro.." My heart skipped a beat as he leaned up, kissing me. But just as quickly as it began.._

_it ended. He fell limp. Tears welled in my eyes and I screamed into the sky. "You were supposed to protect him! You're useless!" I wasn't angry with anyone but myself. "Pit! Pit, wake up! PIT!"_


	5. Chapter Four: Why's Your Heart Racing?

**(Pit's POV)**

I woke up slightly early, a yawn escaping my mouth. Pittoo had fallen asleep in front of me, his face contorted slightly. I touched his cheek, biting my lip. He didn't look so good. I did as Lady Palutena always did when I seemed sickly. I touched his head but it felt normal, then I layed my head on his chest. His heart pumped fast, making his chest bounce forcefully. "Kuro.." I said softly, grabbing his hand. Just as I did it, he woke with a start. "Pit!" He screamed, his heart racing even faster. My hand left his and I sat up. "You okay?" He stared at me, sweat on his forehead. For the first time, I saw his face fall. He covered his eyes, trembling as he started crying.

I didn't know what to do, so I instantly hugged him. His breath hitched and he stopped crying. "Kuro..thanks to you, I'm alive right now. So thank you, and I know you have nightmares..so if you ever wanna hang out with me late at night.." He pushed me away suddenly, tears still streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, I can't.. I just.." He stood suddenly. "Good luck on your battle..now get out of my life." He growled, running from the room. _Kuro.._

**(Palutena's POV)**

I watched Dark Pit run past me and out the door, I thought nothing of it until Pit ran after him. "K-kuro!" He stumbled, clutching his chest. I hadn't given him his medication so he still was in slight pain. "Pit, don't run!" I sped after them. "You're still not fully ready to be moving! Pit!" I yelled as both boys ran down the stairs. I heard a crash and as I caught up, I saw Pit lying on Pittoo. He had tackled him.

**(Dark Pit's POV)**

"Why won't you listen to me?!" He suddenly screamed, lying above me. I could see tears in his eyes as he pulled away. "I..I thought you cared..but you tried to leave me so quickly. If it's that easy to you then just..go away!" He stood. "If I mean that little to you then, fine. I don't need you." The angel closed his eyes and a white light flashed before his clothing suddenly appeared on him, no longer destroyed. He nodded at Palutena as he grabbed his bow. "I'm out of here." He ran towards the door. "Pit, wait! I-" The door opened and he flew out.

**_A FEW DAYS LATER_**

I breathed slow as I laid on the grassy hill. I hadn't seen Pit in days, I didn't even help him battle Hades. I watched it all, worried terribly. But he was fine.

Now I traveled alone, no longer concerned with the angel. He did tell me to leave, after all. "Kuro!" I heard suddenly and I sighed. "Great, I'm hearing his voice again?" But then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see him, sweat on his forehead. "Kuro, I looked everywhere for you.." He panted. My eyes widened as he looked at me with a small smile. "I had a feeling you'd come here." He giggled and I looked down. "And what gave you that impression?" I asked as I closed my eyes. I felt him lay down beside me, his warm skin on mines. "This is where we fought the first time, but the tower has crumbled.." I opened my eyes, looking around. He was right, I hadn't even noticed. "Heh, big deal." I said as I closed my eyes once more. I then blushed as I felt him curl up beside me, touching my chest with his hand. "Hey Kuro, you still care about me..right?" I laughed, scowling at him. "Still? I never did. I thought Hades had killed you honestly. What made you think that I-" I froze as he laid his head on my chest, his eyes closed. He gave a small chuckle and spoke with a soft voice. "Then why is you heart racing?"

I growled. "Well, what the hell do you expect? You're laying on me, anyone would react that way." Pit then opened his eyes. His sparkling blue ones stared into my deep red ones. "..Then why haven't you pushed me off?" My heart skipped a beat and he smiled, sitting up. "Hey Kuro. I wanna show you something." He stood up, holding his hand out. I stared at him and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Wait, where are we-" He laughed as he pulled me. We ran, hand in hand, towards a lake. He stopped as we got there and he looked at me.

"C'mere." He whispered as he went to the edge and looked into the water. I walked over, sitting beside him. "What the hell are we doing?" I spat as he stared. "Look at the water." He said softly. I hesistated but obeyed. I was staring at our reflection when I suddenly noticed something. We looked the same but I was frowning while he was smiling. "Kuro, you know I don't consider you anything less than I am..right?" I rolled my eyes and looked away. "I'm not even a real angel, I'm just a copy." I looked at the grass. "I'm just..a useless thing.." It was quiet at first but then Pit grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "Kuro, look.." He slowly grabbed my hand, placing it on my own chest. I could feel the soft beating of my heart. I then looked up at him. "That's you.." He then moved my hand, placing it on his own chest. "And this is me.." Instantly, I felt the difference. His was racing, while mines was calm. "Pit, are you-"

"We both have unique hearts, which makes us different. You're not a copy, you're your own person." I smiled a bit, pulling my hand away. He looked at me and smiled too, pointing at the water. I looked once more and a smile was on my face now. Even now, we looked similar. But for some reason, his smile made me feel happy. "Hey Pit?" I asked, sitting up. He looked at me. "Yeah?" I put my hand on his chest again and he blushed. "Why's your heart racing?" I mocked as I leaned forward, our lips connecting. _Pit.._


	6. Chapter Five: A Short Confession

**(Pit's POV)**

I pulled away after a bit, looking down. My heart was pounding harder now but I couldn't seem to calm down._ He kissed_ _me..Holy crap, he kissed me!_ I looked up finally to see Kuro with a blush on his face. "Pit, you okay?" He asked calmly. I was confused to why he was asking but I understood after a while. I was pale and breathing quickly. "I'm fine, I just.." He chuckled, touching my cheek. "Hey, calm down. Everything is alright." He grabbed my shaking hand with his free one. "Kuro, I-" I wasn't sure if it was the fact that I was nervous or that he was moving so quickly, but my body was reacting to this in a horrid way.

His smile dropped. "Hey, Pit. Seriously..how ya feeling?" He didn't know, but the Chaos Kin had really messed up my internal system. It had only been a week since the incident and occasionally, I still had episodes of weakness. "I'm okay, Kuro." I smiled a but, ignoring the churning feeling in the pit of my stomach. I stood and so did he. "So..you like me?" I finally asked and he nodded with a chuckle. "Why else would I kiss you, idiot?" I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Good thing I like you too." I commented before he pulled me into a hug. I was slightly shorter so I my face was in his chest. "I'm sorry for leaving.." He said as he ran his hands through my hair. I smiled, breathing in the scent of him through his shirt. "It's fine Kuro..just don't leave again. I missed you." I looked up at him and noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

He noticed me looking and looked down. "I haven't slept much..I was worried." He mumbled. I chuckled, laying my head on his chest and sighing. "Get some rest when I leave then, they'll be no need to-" He pushed me off, his eyes angry. "You're leaving? But you just told me not to leave you!" I raised my hands. "N..no, I'll be back tomorrow Pittoo. I just have to tell Lady Palutena that I-" He scoffed, his anger flaring.

"What the hell am I to you? You seem to care more about your stupid Goddess of Light than me!" He screamed. "No, Kuro wait, I-" He cut me off once more, and at that point I wasn't feeling too well.

"Just go to your damn girlfriend!"

"Kuro, she's not my-"

"I can take a hint Pit!" He turned and began to walk away.

"Kuro, wait I..."

"You, what?!" He spun to look at me and his anger faded. "Pit?"

Just as he realized there was something wrong, I dropped to the ground and my vision went black.

"Pit, what's wrong buddy? Pit?! PIT!" The voice slowly faded out and I could no longer feel him shaking me.

"Pit, wake up!"

_Kuro.._


	7. Chapter Six: Mistake

**(Dark Pit's POV)  
><strong>I stroked Pit's hair as I laid with him under the shade of a tree. He was half awake and I was highly afraid. "Pit, tell me what happened.." I said as my voice wavered. Was he okay? The boy's eyes were closed as he spoke. "Chaos Kin...I dunno.." He mumbled and I growled. "That damn thing! It hurt you, didn't it?!" He nodded before pushing himself up. "Kuro, I should get home." I sighed and nodded. "Yeah..yeah, Lady Palutena must be worried." _Damn it.._ I sighed, pulling him by his hand. I didn't want him to go but this seemed best for his health.

"Where to?" I asked as we walked, he pointed to the point where she was to pick him up. I spoke in a caring voice, starting to let him go. "Alright, I guess I'll see you-" He let out a soft moan, falling against me. I blushed and he spoke in an adorable voice. "Come with me.." I hid the giggle rising in my throat, his voice made me weak in my knees. "I-I, uh..okay." I finally said as we made it. Pit weakly called for the Goddess as I kept him upright. Soon, we were engulfed with a light.

We landed in the castle and Pit moaned, almost falling, I caught him, holding him bridal style now. Lady Palutena came over in a rush, her face pale. "Pit, I told you to take the medicine I gave you." She tried to remove him from my arms but he wouldn't let her. "I don't need it.." He said with a slur. I looked at her. "What's wrong with him?" She pulled a syringe from her belt, steadily pushing it into his chest. He whined but didn't move as the purple liquid was injected into his veins. "The Chaos Kin was eating away at his heart when you saved him. Due to Pit being an angel, as long as his heart still beats..he can live. Regardless of the damage." She touched his cheek as he turned warm.

"The medication I just gave him is a healing component, meant to heal the organs that the Chaos Kin partially destroyed. His heart was damaged the most, therefore it is taking the longest to heal. He needs to take the medicine three times a day. If not, his heart starts to fail..and if it stops.." She sighed and so did I. "Is he okay now?" I asked, seeing his breathing revert to a normal rhythm. She slowly put her hand under his tunic and over his heart. She waited a bit before she nodded. "The medicine causes him to sleep for a while..but he's okay now. We gave it to him in time." I looked down at him, his face red. She told me to follow her to his room. I walked behind her, holding the angel in my arms protectively. "This is my fault.." I muttered to her as we got to the boy's room. "No, Pittoo don't blame-"

"I pushed him..I was making him nervous. I went too fast and then..then I was screaming at him. I could tell he was sick but I was too angry and when he hit the ground..I just-" She touched my shoulder. "I know you love him. You love him and care about him." She said as I set him in bed and pulled his covers up. "Palutena, please don't say anything." I sighed. She then giggled, turning me to face her before kneeling in front of me. "How about this? You live here. You get to be with Pit everyday, help him on missions, and I won't judge either of you for what you guys do together. My only request is that you join our side for good." I smiled and nodded. "But I still only serve myself." She giggled. "Deal."

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

I laid with Pit, his head on my chest as we slept. I felt him stir, which caused me to wake slightly. "Pit?" I touched his cheek and he purred softly. "Hey, glad you're feeling better." I spoke with worry as he said nothing. "..Pit? Need something?" He made another grumble before giggling softly. "Kuro, your breathing is cute.." His voice sounded normal and I chuckled. "How so?" He yawned and opened his eyes, flipping so he was staring up at me while still laying on me. "It sounds cute..feels cute.." He said as I smirked. "Are we really gonna do this?" He looked at me. "What?"

"Change our whole attitude just because we like each other? I may be nicer but I'm damn well gonna state my dominance here. I'm not a stupid girl." I rolled my eyes and he did as well. "Oh, calm down. You don't have to change Kuro. I haven't either, I just thought it was cute. It was like sleeping with a puppy." He smiled and so did I. "Yeah, yeah." I pushed myself up and his head slid to my lap. I smiled as he stared at the ceiling, singing in a low volume.

"Again today I will go soaring in the sky.." He mumbled the lyrics and I noticed he looked upset. "Pit, are you-" He sat up and walked out. "I'll see you at breakfast, Kuro.." I quickly sat up, stretching with a sigh. I followed the angel but hid around the corner as Pit spoke to Palutena.

"Pit, I already explained why you can't fly. You're just not meant to." His voice cracked so I assumed he was crying. "But it's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Pit." He let out a sob. "Why can't I fly?! I'm an angel. Make me fly!" Palutena's tone changed. "You're not meant to fly. You see-"

"LET ME FLY!"

"Pit, listen."

"NO! Why are you doing this?!"

"PIT YOU'RE DEFECTIVE!" Silence filled the room. "What?" He asked as his voice shook again. "You were born with disabled wings that won't let you fly. You're a defect. A mistake." Silence once more. "I'm a mistake.." He mumbled. "I didn't mean that, I-"

Pit stormed out, accidently bumping into me. His arms wrapped around my neck and he laid his head on my shoulder. "You alright?" I asked softly, rubbing his back. "I'm just..not in the best mood.." He said softly. I hugged him longer before taking him to the room. "Let's get you cleaned up." I wiped his tears with my thumb and he smiled. I closed the door, staring at the ground as I sighed. He followed me to the bathroom, which had a tub big enough for us both. I blushed. "Um, I'll make it quick, okay.." I mumbled and he nodded.

I walked over, helping him lift his tunic over his head. He kept his eyes closed as I removed his sandals as well. "Pit?" I asked as I removed my own clothing. "Yes?" He asked as I turned the shower water on. "You're not a mistake, you're perfect.." I said softly, my heart pounding at the thought of what Palutena told him. He suddenly came behind me and hugged me, burying his face in my back. "I love you." He whispered. My cheeks warmed up, a blush on my face. "I love you too.." I removed the last of what I had on and turned to see that he did as well. I escorted him into the shower, my face still scarlet. This was gonna be a long shower..


End file.
